Horridian
Horridian is a Bakugan that resembles a three-headed dog and is the Guardian Bakugan of Anubias. His BakuNano is Aeroblaze. He might be released in Wave 3. Description He resembles a humanoid version of Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld in Greek mythology. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Horridian was given to Ben by Anubias to battle Dan in Interspace Showdown. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he fought Zenthon alongside Spyron, however neither Bakugan were able to do any damage to the Mechtogan. In Disconnect, he battled Drago and won. However, Drago was forced to hold back his power during the brawl. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he appeared and defeated the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals. In Agony of Defeat, he battled Drago and was doing fine until Drago lost control of his powers and released Zenthon. In BakuNano Explosion, he appeared and defeated the Bash Brothers with the use of his BakuNano Aeroblaze. In [[A Royale Pain|A Royale Pain]], Horridian was seen battling opponents successfully but is forced to summon 'his' Mechtogan, Smasheon. He will apper again in Mind Search, where he maybe will battling in Battle Royale and using again Aeroblaze. ;Ability Cards *'Deadly Nightmare': *'Tribal Crusher': Nullifies the opponents defense. *'Mangler Claw': *'Variant Commando': *'End Guardner Alpha': Splits Horridian into three and makes him and the pack three times faster, but cuts his power level in one-third. *'Force Screw': Stops the activation of any defensive abilities by the opponent. *'Wolfen Shield': Trivia *Horridian is based on the Greek underworld gate keeper, Cerberus, a massive three-headed hellhound. *Horridian's ability End Guardner Alpha was being able to split him into three separate parts. Anubias stated that even though Horridian's power becomes one third of his original power - it "makes the pack three times faster". This makes Horridian the first known Bakugan to be able to split his physical self into multiple parts. It also allows his Cerberus-like trait to instead resemble that of Anubis, Egyptian lord of the dead. *He has three different battle cries for each of his heads. One sounds like a leopard, another like a wolf howl, and one other that sounds like a low growl. *Like Alpha Hydranoid, Horridian is the three-headed, Darkus rival of Dan and Drago. *He seems to have a good heart by saving a kid from falling and gently putting him down in Disconnect. ''However, it could be he was just following orders. *He has a diamond on all three of his heads, similar to Mag Mel's and Drago's Perfect Core. *In a few of the past episodes, his name was pronounced as "Ravedian". *It seems that '''Tribal Crusher '''is able to nullify abilities since Anubias said: "Maybe you should have sticked with your defenses, then again it wouldn't have mattered against that attack". However, maybe he was just saying that '''Tribal Crusher' is a powerful attack. *He is the first Bakugan to use a BakuNano in the anime. *He has not talked in the anime yet, which means he is either not choosing to speak or he is a digital clone or he might not be able to speak at all. Gallery Anime Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0002.jpg|Horridian in ball form (closed) Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0001.jpg|Horridian in ball form (opened) Bolciandwho.JPG|Horridian in ball form (right) Barozian1.JPG|Horridian standing Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0045.jpg|Horridian Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 2 2 360p 0080.jpg|Horridian ready to attack Ravedian Getting Kicked By Drago.JPG|Horridian Getting Kicked By Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0025.jpg|Horridian getting ready to use Deadly Nightmare Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0030.jpg|Horridian attacking with Tribal Crusher Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0029.jpg Horridian.png|Horridian Standing Drago VS Horridian.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0016.jpg|Horridian split into three Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0041.jpg Hrrnms7.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0016.jpg|Horridian using Aero Blaze Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (1).jpg|Horridian and Anubias's official art on the Cartoon Network website horridian launching mechtogan.png|Horridian summoning Smasheon variantcomm.JPG variantcomm2.JPG deadlynigh.JPG|Horridian using Deadly Nightmare endg.JPG|Horridian using End Guardner Alpha Game File:6c7eed9521f0a2ba9fda1d8c493425a9.jpg Possible-wave-2-horridian.jpg|Front view of a Pyrus Horridian IMG 0036.jpg|Side view of a Pyrus Horridian Horridman.jpg GHorrrsss.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Team Anubias